


Lessons Learned

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet, Rough Kissing, Samakro's lying if he says he doesn't like it though, Thalias Gets Thrown in the Bridge, Thalias is Perhaps Too Mouthy For Her Own Good, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: During Thrawn's 5-week disappearance, Thalias accidentally-on-purpose steps on Samakro's last nerve.
Relationships: Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeSabre83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/gifts).



> Say hi on tumblr. I'm draculard on there too.

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when she realized she’d gone too far. It was just like when she was a sky-walker; inevitably, her mouth would start running and it would take too long for her brain to catch up, and soon she’d say something irreparable, something she couldn’t very well take back.

In this case, the words that made Samakro turned to her with hard eyes and a face cast in stone were: _You know Thrawn’s a better captain than you. That’s why he’s always in trouble and you’re not; because_ he’s _not afraid to get his hands dirty._

The next thing she knew, Samakro’s fingers were wrapped firmly around her forearm and he was frog-marching her away from the bridge. His jaw was so tight that Thalias found herself suddenly mute, her heart beating fast in her chest. She said nothing as Samakro led her away, even when he walked right past his office and brought her deeper into the ship.

To the brig, she realized. Her heart was in her throat as Samakro keyed the door open and ushered her inside. By the time Thrawn and Che’ri came back, she’d probably be dumped back on Csilla with no way to contact them or explain. Samakro could tell them anything, make up any reason why she’d been kicked from the ship. He could--

His hands were on her shoulders. He spun her around and pushed her backward, until her shoulders hit the wall. They were standing almost nose-to-nose.

Thalias had time to think, _Oh, so maybe I’m_ not _in trouble,_ before suddenly Samakro’s lips were crashing against hers, and she couldn’t even tell which one of them had moved first. It was a violent kiss, their teeth clashing, her biting down on his lips, him warring with her tongue and pushing her harder, his fingers tangled in her hair. She felt the hard metal bulkhead against her back, digging into her spine, its harshness adding to the symphony created by Samakro’s rough hands on her hips and his teeth against her neck.

Thalias arched her neck, giving into the feeling of his warm skin bleeding through her clothes, the feeling of his lips, his tongue -- and just as she’d truly lost sight of where they were and why he’d brought them here, Samakro pulled away. He held her in place, kept her from chasing his touch, and stared down at her with unimpressed eyes.

“It’s time to put you in your place, Caregiver,” he said. 

A thrill went through Thalias that, to her chagrin, had very little to do with fear. Her knees felt weak as Samakro pulled away; his hair was mussed and his lips slightly swollen from kissing, but other than that, he seemed unbothered and unfazed by what she’d done.

Thalias couldn’t say the same for herself. 

She watched Samakro pace back to the door and for a moment thought he was just going to leave her here -- but instead, his fingers traced over the controls and the small viewport on the door darkened, giving anyone passing by in the hall no view of what was going on inside.

Thalias’s mouth went dry. When Samakro turned to face her, his face was composed and impassive, giving her no inkling about what he had planned. But his hands…

His hands were on his belt, slowly undoing the buckle and pulling the narrow strip of leather out of its loops. He folded it over twice in his hands, creating a thick wedge that fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. When Thalias dragged her eyes up from the belt to Samakro’s eyes, she saw a faint smile playing round his lips.

A slow, burning warmth began low in her belly. Thalias wanted to sink to the floor, too weak to stand; instead, she straightened her back and met Samakro’s eyes with a steadiness that she defied him to break.

“You want to teach me a lesson, Mid Captain?” she said, chin held high. “Do your best.”

With a slow smile, Samakro came forward and invaded her space once more, his chest pressed against hers, his lips finding hers in a kiss far more warm and gentle than their first. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled away; his hands pinned hers together tight enough to bruise her lips.

“I will,” he said.


End file.
